Cabin Secrets
by Torn Apart Paper Dinosaur
Summary: Crossover: AR/NCIS.  Alex just want's to get to safety after a huge drug bust be barely got away from. Thinking he was the only one who had authorization to this specific safe house.  He never knew how wrong he was until it was too late.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Yes, I know another story. But for the record this idea came up before Coincidence. So this will be, or rather was, a small one-shot. But it will be another two or three chapters until it is finished. I would like to thank NightmareWorld, for being my beta! Have fun reading!

Cabin Secerts

* * *

><p>The trees swayed slightly in the breeze. Horizon spreading on the country side, the setting suns bright colors, all the different shades of oranges and pinks blended together. A small forest was off to the side of the road. In the dead silence you could hear different animals chattering away, the noise getting louder in comparison to the dead of the country side.<p>

Then all of the sudden the animals were quiet.

The eeriness stretching as far as the sunset colors faded into the sky. A single black bird flew away from the wooded area, and landed on the ground a few yards away. The black bird had its head tilted towards the tall trees. It waited like that, watching, for a few more minutes. It swiftly took flight again, heading in the opposite direction of the woods.

Almost every little thing was still, the only indication that the world hadn't stopped was the air rustling the grass. A small crack came from the woods, and a figure stepped out of the clearing. The said figure was a man, about 5' 6" and his attire was a pair of jeans and a leather jacket. He had long fair hair; it came down to his shoulders, and covered his eyes almost entirely. Though he looked pretty skinny; the jacket seemed as if it were too big for him. The person kept walking as if nothing was weird about him being in the middle of nowhere and leaving the woods.

He walked a while, looking down at the dirt covered road and the dirt that now covered his black converse. He didn't glance up at all, for what seemed to be a good time because the sunset was now fizzling out. As he walked he had a slight limp, though it was only noticeable at certain moments. Like when he put too much pressure on his right leg, the slight breeze picked up a bit, making the air bite at the skin that was exposed.

He zipped up the jacket, and stuffed his hands in the over-sized pockets. He picked up the pace as the sun hid behind the ground, now only lighting up half the sky. He kept walking, not seeming nervous that the sun had just set and he was in the middle of nowhere.

A ways down the road was a small shimmer of some object. The person looked up and smirked, before putting his head back down, and quickened his pace. Ahead in the distance was the shimmer, belonging to a car. It was silver, and upon getting closer the dent could easily be identified on driver's door.

He finally got to the car, the sun now gone and the darkness settling in. The driver's door window was shattered, and glass on both the outside as well as the inside. He took his left hand out of his pocket and brushed the glass that was still attached to the window, aside. The tiny shards fell to the ground on top of his scuffed up converse.

He reached inside the car window and hit a button. The car clicked and he opened the car door in one graceful move. On the inside was of the car was expensive leather seats and a stick shift in the middle of the console.

He got down on his left knee and winced before brushing the pain aside and getting to work. He opened the paneling underneath the dash, revealing multiple sets of wires. He glanced at the dashboard and reached with his left hand and grabbed a paperclip that was placed there. Only now he knew the importance or misplacing office supplies.

He put the paperclip between his teeth and uncoiled it. As soon as it was straight, he turned on the overhead light next to the driver's side, and got close to the wires. He tilted his head so it wasn't blocking the little light that he had. He immediately found what he was looking for. The bright blue and dull red wires stood out against the many black ones.

He shifted the paperclip in his mouth. He had to work faster; it was getting colder. He shivered slightly as another breeze came by. He grunted as he shifted his foot, getting in a better position to start working. He took the paperclip out of his mouth, put it against the two wires, and gently cut them open.

The frays of the wires were spread out. He threw the paper clip in the passenger seat and put his attention on what he was doing. He carefully put the wire frays together, and rubbed. He was awarded with a small spark, and soon after the engine roared to life. He smirked and gently stood up. He put his hand to his knee as he did so; he just sighed and straightened up.

With the car now working, he silently glided into the front seat. He stared at the fuel pedometer with hate. It was almost empty, and he needed to cross a lot of miles to get to where he wanted to go. He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

He finally shut the door, and the small light source that he had vanished. He put his left hand by the wheel and flicked on the back light for the dashboard. The bright red stood against the midnight black, which surrounded everything else. The speedometer could go up to two-hundred, and he was going to need all the horse power to get where he needed to be.

On the console of the car was a small screen. He put his fingertips to the black smooth surface and it flashed on. It was a simple GPS system, though it only activated by his touch. He typed in a coordinate number. The system changed colors and gave him the directions, from where he was right now to follow the green line to where he needed to be. It looked farther away than he expected.

He clicked a button on the screen and it showed how many miles it took to get to the house, just below twenty miles. He glanced at the dashboard, and glared at the little mark just barely above the E.

He closed his eyes, knowing he wouldn't be able to get to the house in his car. Still, he would push the car to its very last mile. He suppressed a shiver as the cold night air filled the car, but he did not turn on the heat. For one reason, it wasted gas and he needed every last drop. Another, more obvious thing was that the window was no longer there. So why waste heat when it was literally going out the window?

He set his left foot all the way down on the clutch, changed the gear, and slammed on the accelerator. He turned the dial to his low lights, only seeing the bare minimum in front of the car. And he was off into the night, searching for the house that in his opinion was located too far away.

The sky was dark. Not just a normal dark either, more like an eerie, creepy, darkness that surrounded everything and didn't let go. However there were a few sparkling stars in the sky. There was a man walking in the middle of the street, the same guy that was in the car previously. He had abandoned the car for a while now; it ran out of gas as he was going two hundred. He had made it a mere fourteen miles in the car, and he only had six miles left until the house came into view.

He had been to this specific safe house only once before, but he could tell it from anywhere. After all, it was in the middle of nowhere and was a tiny cabin with only three rooms.

He picked up his pace, knowing that he left his car down the road at 6:45. If he was lucky he would make it to the cabin by 7:30 and be out of there by dawn.

Continuing to walk, he was starting to think that he had wondered in the wrong direction. Staring, at the ground he was about to turn around when he stepped over a tree branch. He glanced up to see another entrance to a small wooded area.

The full moon lit up the sky as well as the earth below, making everything have an illuminating glow. The trees were a more deep mahogany wood color than they normally would be, and with the leaves in the ground it made it look far too real.

He kept walking to a clearing of the woods, with his hands in his pockets and his feet moving briskly, but silently. He didn't make a noise as he maneuvered around tree branches and fallen crisp leaves. After a few minutes of trekking through the woods, he saw a small brick cabin off in the distance.

Coming through the clearing, he saw the various shades of brick color; the tiny deck that connected the steps to the front door. The steps were denigrating and scratched up, with broken pieces were hanging off of them. The door was a solid sturdy door with no dents or anything of that sort, on the white surface.

He jumped the steps; ignoring them and the slight pain in his knee and swiftly walked to the door. He pulled out the paperclip that he stuck in his pocket before he deserted the car. He started to bend the paperclip, so it vaguely looked like a key.

The door had two different locks on it; a deadbolt and the knob. He started getting to work with the deadbolt. He stuck the paperclip in it with his left hand, and started to shift and move it in different directions. After a few minutes the deadbolt clicked.

He sighed and rolled his left shoulder a few times before he crouched on his left knee. He stuck the paperclip in the doorknob, and with as little as four movements, the door clicked again. He put the paperclip back in his pocket, and opened the door.

Inside he immediately closed the door, locked it, and went over to the alarm system. Flipping up the case, he typed in a code and a red light turned on.

He let his shoulders slump, releasing the stress that had built up in his undercover work. Before he did anything else, he pushed a button that was next to the alarm system. A light in the corner fluttered on. The light itself was dull, but the metal shade hid most of the light behind it. A lamp was perched on a crocked end table. Next to the lamp was an old, flimsy, beat up couch. It was pushed up against the opposite wall, facing a small coffee table. The coffee table had scruffs on the sides of it, looking as if it gotten thrown around.

He turned around and now that the light was on, his face was more distinguished. He had a slight fresh bruise on his jaw that wasa dull purple color. It flared up with pain every now and again, but he ignored it. His cheek had two scratches on it. Both of them were parallel to each other, and coated in dry blood.

He silently observed the kitchen, which was in the same cramped room as the living area. The stove was a gas one that had obviously been worn out. Rust stained the corners, and the stove was wearing down to its last peg. There was one counter that separated the fridge from the stove, and that had a sink in it. In the middle of the squished kitchen was a wooden island, and two bar stools stood behind it.

He walked over to the coffee table. The tile beneath him creaked slightly as he walked over to the coffee table and kicked the bottom of it, as if it didn't' have enough scuff marks on it. After he kicked it, a small compartment opened up. He slowly bent down, and stuck his left hand in the table. He curled his fingers a certain way, and pulled towards him. Another notch opened and he reached inside of that one and grabbed something.

He took his hand out and produced a gun. A light weight model, yet still powerful.

He gently got up, and kicked the door closed with his right foot, and winced. He took the short walk to the kitchen, and sat on a stool. The leather creaked under his weight as he put his feet on the rim. He set the gun on the smooth surface.

He swiftly took it apart, looking at each piece for only a second before continuing. His right hand moved dramatically slower than his left, but he did not seem to notice. He laid all of the parts out in front of him. He picked up a bullet, and felt the cold metal in between his fingers. He sighed and set the single bullet down. This specific gun only had the lone bullet. He put the gun back together again, only this time seconds faster than compared to when he took it apart.

His feet touched the ground as he moved away from the island to the stainless steel fridge, about the only thing worth a penny in this safe house. He opened the fridge door, using his left hand, and saw that it was empty besides a full case of water. He grabbed one and set it next to the gun.

Closing the refrigerator door, he smoothly opened the freezer. A slight chill ran down his spine as the vapors hit his face. He reached for two ice packs, one of them smaller than the other. The tinier one he sat next to his water, and the bigger one he kept in his hand.

He set the larger ice pack in the sink. Turning around he grabbed the other ice pack, and set it on his right shoulder. Putting pressure on it he sighed and closed his eyes for a second, wishing he were somewhere else.

Opening his eyes he was slightly disappointed that he stared at the brick behind the sink.

He threw the small ice pack in the freezer, not minding that it hit the back of the ice machine, making little ice pickets fall in the container.

Grabbing both the water and the gun, he wandered to the hallway. In the narrow space there were only two doors. He opened the closest one and hit the light switch.

The bulb that hung from the ceiling lit up the tiny room. The bathroom had a toilet, a sink with a medicine cabinet above it, and a single shower stall shoved in the corner. He set the water down on the counter. Checking the safety on his gun, he set it next to the water and slipped off his jacket.

His T-shirt was gray except for the bottom of it, which was soaked in something. He managed to pull his left arm out, rather smoothly, and craned his neck out of the top.

He then very carefully took his right arm out of the shirt, with tremendous help from his left. He dropped the shirt silently and observed the damage done to his side. On his stomach was the start of the blood. It went from his front, in a thick line, and carried its way all the way to his back. Near his spine is where the line ended.

Among everything else, his upper body was littered in different types of scars. A few big gashes, which were red but closed, on his back. On his arms were small white lines, looking like fresh scratches, but he knew otherwise. His front was littered with more lines, which differed in both size and length. His chest was yellow, contrasting against his slightly pale skin, with old bruises just starting to vanish. But just above his heart was a small bulge, and if you did not look close enough, it would appear as if it weren't there.

He silently opened the medicine cabinet. About five pill bottles stood out, but it was the white plastic box that he grabbed first. He left the cabinet open and released the safety on the box. The box was a first aid kit, on a first glance to the continents inside. He picked up the alcohol and a hand towel.

Leaning over the sink, he let the towel lay in his right hand as he poured with his left. After it was soaked he capped the bottle, rung out the cloth, and positioned it to his bleeding wound. His breath quavered a bit before he started on whiping the dry blood away.

After cleaning it thoroughly he unraveled the white gauze and wound it tightly over his torso.

Once he was satisfied with the way he had wrapped his cut he decided that he had better head for bed.

Glancing at his watch he saw that it was 7:52. Shaking his head at all the time the broken car had wasted, he put everything away, grabbed the water, gun, and his bloodied shirt. He scooped up his jacket, threw it over his shoulder, turned off the light, and went into the hallway.

He backtracked his way to the living room/kitchen, looked around, and saw that everything was as he left it. He walked over to the door and checked the locks and the alarm system. They both were in working order so he flipped the light switch and the small lamp flickered off.

Walking back towards the bathroom, he opened the other door. As soon as he did so he turned on the light, and a bedroom appeared in front of him. There was a twin bed shoved against the far wall. Not more than four steps away from the foot of the bed was a simple wooden desk. A bright blue plastic chair was sitting in front of it. However to his right was also a wooden dresser. Everything clear of personal items, just how it was supposed to be.

He gently laid his shirt and jacket on the back of the chair. He made his way towards the dresser and placed the water and gun upon its smooth surface. Opening the first drawer, he found a display of black sweats. He threw them on, using his left hand with little to no difficulty, and his jeans accompanied his pile of clothes on the chair. He cracked open the third drawer and spotted a few gray shirts of different lengths. Pulling out a t-shirt he put it through his head, then his left arm, followed by his right.

He straightened out the shirt, closed the drawer and picked up the gun in his left hand, liking the way the weight of it felt. He closed the door, turned the light off and made his way over to the bed. Pulling back the sheets he heard thunder in the distance. He glanced out the window and saw nothing but his reflection, which was horrid, so he peeled his eyes away. He settled down by putting the gun under his pillow, and laying on his stomach with his face towards the door, and his left hand lightly gripping the gun. He shut his eyes, and very easily, either through practice or exhaustion, welcomed the darkness.

However not long after his eyes snapped back open.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading! Sorry to say, I don't know when I will update this. Though if I get some reviews perhaps soon? And the chapters will be longish, like this one was. And split into three or four parts. Would love to know what you guy's thought of this! :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Yes, I am updating two stories in one day, don't get used to it. It won't happen a lot, unless the chapter is late. Anyway I would like to say good job for all those readers who reviewed. Sorry, if you reviewed and I didn't respond, the thing is messed up and won't show me the reviews. If you did review, you can contact me and I will thank you personally. A huge thank you to my beta, NightmareWorld. Couldn't have done it without you. Thank you guys, hope this chapter is as good as the last one. :)

* * *

><p>He silently glanced around the room; his hand had a fierce grip on the gun. But he had to know what he was dealing with before he barged out of the room into potential danger.<p>

He could hear the sound of a small tapping, recognizing it as the sound of hail on the window. Another roll of thunder came and went, and yet he knew that was not what had woken him. He was a light sleeper anyway, and was surprised that he had slept through the few hours without waking. But his sleeping patterns were not the issue now.

No, he had to figure out what the noise was. So he got up slowly and crept towards the closed door.

* * *

><p>"Are we there yet?" a male asked. He stood, or rather slouched at 5'11" as he walked, or limped. The weather had gotten bad. Trees swaying back and forth from the wind, and the rain pelted down on the two pedestrians. Over all, the brown haired man, with a bloodied cheek and a bruise covering his eye, was a total mess. He winced as he stepped on a branch. The crack blended in with the sounds from the storm.<p>

"Tony!" a woman said, her voice laced with anger. "For the last time, do you see the house? No? Then we are not there," she said not waiting for him to reply. Her black hair, curly and distressed, was thrown into a pony tail. Her brown eyes glared in Tony's direction as he stepped on another forgotten limb. "Would you stop stepping on branches. It makes too much noise, so watch where you step."

"Well, Ziva," Tony drew out. "Sorry that I am in pain." This time he stepped over the branch that was in his path. "Are you doing alright?" He glanced over at her with concern in his eyes.

Ziva sighed, and shook her head slightly, "Yes Tony, I am alright. As soon as we get to the small house, I will be even greater."

Tony sighed, "Better Ziva. 'I will be better'. And I hardly doubt that you will be better. Remember you got shot also."

"It is just a scratch. And don't forget that you got shot too."

A roll of loud thunder swooped by, echoing around the emptiness of the woods.

"Really! Oh I must have forgotten." Tony smirked slowly picked up his pace, "But seriously let's hope Gibbs catches up to us quick enough. Otherwise this house better have a first aid kit."

Ziva nodded her head and got in line next to Tony. She motioned her head in front of them. "That's where the house should be."

Right after she said that, they came to another clearing. And saw the old brick house. With the deck and sturdy door. Tony sighed with relief as they walked closer to it.

Ziva took a key out of her back pocket and put it in the knob. The door clicked, and she twisted the handle. As soon as the door cracked open, an alarm sounded throughout the house.

Immediately both of them had their guns out. Ziva scanned the room, although it didn't help much because the lights were off. She stepped in and stopped. The alarm blaring in her ear, she watched the figure stand in the middle of the room, pointing a gun at her head. She raised her gun as well, and Tony came up behind her. His gun raised at the figure as he covered the other side of the door.

The sounds of the storm rushed in, wind and all. A few leaves were already inside, and rain beaded down on Tony's soaked shirt.

No one moved for quite a while, all of them wanting the other to give up. Finally Tony broke the silence with, "N.C.I.S drop the gun."

He didn't, in fact he did quite the opposite. He clicked the safety off. Pointing it at Tony and he narrowed his eyes.

Ziva observed the person, who was shorter than she was. Though not by much, and they looked very skinny, and had broad shoulders. If Ziva had to have guessed,this was maybe a camper at boy scouts. So why did he have a gun, more specifically pointed at them.

Ziva decide to speak up then. "Can you do something about the alarm?"

Tony stiffened when the man glared at her. He tightened his grip on the gun as the figure moved closer to Ziva. Ziva's response was to take a few steps off to the side. The man followed her steps, getting closer to her, and the alarm.

When Tony deemed the person was close enough he said, "Stop, there and deactivate the alarm."

The young man responded by stopping, however he then turned the gun on Tony. Tony just watched silently, his guard up in case something happened.

The teenager held the gun loosely in his right hand while his left typed in a code to the system. All the while glaring at Tony. Just as fast as the alarm started, it shut off. The quietness surrounded the room, the wind from the storm brought the fallen leaves up from the floor. The leaves crackled under the pressure of a harsh gust. Little hail pellets were scattered across the floor, and the rain was still beating down.

The teenager stepped over towards the door, one smooth step, covering the distance between the two. But just as he reached the door, it slammed shut. Tony had reacted just in time too, shoving his foot into the door, making it close. Anger swelled up in the teenager, but he made sure he didn't show any of it. For now he glared at Tony, his eyes shifting to the side as Ziva moved in closer.

He tensed when she got right behind him, her gun still drawn, aimed for his head. Which was fine because he had his left hand, which held the gun, aimed at Tony's head, while Tony did the same.

"Put the gun down," Ziva said.

The teenager did nothing, so Ziva pulled the gun away slightly. This time the teen froze when he felt the cold metal up against his face. He gently brought down the gun in his hands. Tony grabbed it from his hand, and clicked the safety back on.

He had to stop himself from wincing as Tony touched his hand. He stayed like that, silent and still. Tony walked over towards the kitchen area and sat down on one of the stools.

The teenager could still feel Ziva's presence behind him. Tony tilted his head towards them as he said, "Sit down."

The teenager, again, didn't do anything. He needed to get out of here, not sit down and explain why he was here. On a second note, he didn't have to explain anything, since they were the ones who came without his knowledge. Ziva grabbed his arm and pulled him over towards the couch.

The teen tightened his jaw when she grabbed his right arm rather forcefully. His shoulder flared in protest, but he could do nothing about it now. He needed to pop his shoulder back in place, but with being worn out, he only had time to fix his knee before he had to get to the safe-house.

Ziva let go of his arm and stepped away, still cautious to what the teenager will do. He seems strange, hasn't said a single word. Don't most teenagers talk, and not shut up, she thought.

"What's your name?" Tony questioned from his perch on the stool.

The teen just looked at him, before shifting his gaze to the gun that he once had, which was now sitting on the island. Tony sighed and got up, and walked towards the door. Once he got there he stabbed the light switch, and grunted when nothing happened. He growled and stabbed it again.

"Tony, I think the power is out," Ziva told him, before he broke the switch.

"Yeah, I noticed. Must be from the storm." He turned back around and the gun in his hands went in under his waist band. Walking over towards the island, he snatched up the kid's gun and tossed it to Ziva. "Keep a watch on the kid, while I go find some candles and a first aid kit."

Tony walked out of the room, with the kid glaring at him. A second later he backtracked into the living area and looked at the teen.

"You got a first aid kit and candles, right?"

The kid just looked at Ziva and then spoke for the first time. "Your name?"

She raised an eyebrow, and glanced over at Tony, who nodded his head in agreement. "Ziva."

The teenager nodded his head and stood up, which resulted in Tony stepping away, and Ziva stepping forward. "First aid kit," was all the kid said as he stared at Tony's blooded shirt. He walked towards the bathroom with Tony and Ziva both on his heels.

"What's your name?" Tony asked him once again.

"I never said I would exchange names with you guys," he told them as he stepped into the bathroom, and they waited in the hallway. He opened the small medicine cabinet, and grabbed the first aid kit that he used himself only hours previously.

He ignored the two people in the doorway and walked past them to the couch. He set the box on the coffee table and fell back on the soft couch. He sighed and rubbed his his right shoulder in pain. Tony came and sat next to him on the couch.

He froze and stared at him, shocked that he wanted to sit there. He needed to get out of here, not help heal the possible wounded that would turn around and try to kill him again. He jumped slightly when Tony snapped his fingers in front of his face.

"Where are the candles. I can't pull a bullet out with no light," he told the kid.

He just nodded and stood up, and strolled over towards the island. Bending down slightly he grabbed the knob with his left hand and pulled it open. Inside were various processed foods, but ignoring those he found the candles and matches.

Snatching out about five big candles and the box of matches he set them on the smooth surface. He lit one of the candles and left it on the island. He set down the other four on the coffee table and lit them also.

Once all the candles were lit, the room was covered in light, except the small corners which held shadows. The teen sat down once again and glanced at his watch. The light reflecting off of it said, 9:56. He then mumbled something under his breath, that sounded a lot like, a waste of time.

"What does NCIS stand for?" the kid asked.

"We will tell you when you tell us your name," Ziva said from her side of the room.

The teen glared at her. "Never mind," he told them as he watched Tony open the kit.

"Who are you here with, and why did you have a gun?"

"No one, and why do you have a gun?"

"We have guns because we have permits for them. Being detectives and all," Tony said as he grabbed the alcohol, and some gauze.

"Ziva," Tony said as he jerked his head. "Help me here for a second."

Ziva came over to his side, and the teen moved out of the way. Letting Ziva take his spot he stood next to the side table in the shadows.

"Alright, here this is going to hurt," Ziva told him before quickly ripping his shirt and taking out a knife.

"Whoa, Ziva," Tony said, scared, as he withdrew his arm. "You have to sterilize that first."

Ziva sighed. "Well, here I thought it take less time if I just stabbed you in the arm and withdrew the bullet like that, but if you insist."

Tony smirked, knowing she wasn't serious, then his smirk faded, "Heh, you do know you're supposed to sterilize things before doing anything medical, right Ziva?"

Ziva just shrugged and poured alcohol on her knife. "I know now."

Tony paled considerably and didn't have a word to say as she grabbed his arm again. "This will hurt..." Ziva told him, then as an after thought added on, "alot."

Tony bit his tongue as Ziva masterly took the bullet out of his arm. He squinted his eyes in pain as she finished up.

"Alex is my name," the teen said to distract Tony from the pain.

Tony nodded as Ziva took the bullet out, and set it on the coffee table. She whipped away the excess blood, as Tony said, "N.C.I.S, Naval Criminal Investigative Service. Senior Field Agent Tony Dinozzo."

Alex nodded after a second. "Why are you guys here?"

Tony glanced at Ziva, who looked guarded. "We are here because this is where we were assigned. Why are you here?" Ziva asked.

Alex shrugged, "Camping." The lie rolled off of his tongue rather smoothly.

"In the middle of the woods?" Tony questioned. "In a secret cabin, with a gun?"

"Mhmm, one of my hobbies," Alex told him as he pushed away from the wall.

Ziva was confused. "Are you hiding from someone?"

"Are you?" Alex fired back. And that question was dropped.

Ziva sprayed Tony's arm with disinfectant and started to wrap it.

"So, do you own this cabin?" Tony questioned.

"In a sense," Alex said. "Yeah, I guess you could say the cabin belongs to me."

Tony nodded. "We'll be out of here fairly quickly. Just needed to get patched up. We will be gone in the morning, and it will be as if we were never here."

Alex wanted to say something like 'I doubt that', but bit his cheek instead. He would have left himself, if it weren't for Ben's strict instructions. 'If you ever have to go to the safe house, than it is dangerous enough for you to lay low for that night. Call me if anything comes up.'

Yeah, that was Ben. Always watching his back when he got careless. Well not really careless, just Ben was being over protective.

"Hey Alex, where are your parents?" Tony asked as he flexed his hand, and moved his arm.

"They didn't want to be out here in this storm. So I came by myself." Alex told them yet another lie.

"How old are you?" Ziva questioned.

"Old enough to be alone. I can assure you that."

Tony held his bloody shirt in disgust as the candle lights flickered off of it. "You have a shirt I can borrow?"

Alex thought for a moment, then nodded. "Do you guys require the first aid kit anymore?"

"No," Ziva said.

"Yeah, we do," Tony countered.

"What do you mean? I thought you only got shot in the arm?" Ziva questioned confused.

"Not me, Ziva, you."

"Oh, that's nothing but a scratch. There's nothing to worry about," Ziva told her partner, who didn't believe her for a second.

"Right, well it's still there. And could get infected, so why don't you just treat it now while we have the supplies?" Tony said.

"Follow me," Alex told Tony, then proceeded to the small bedroom. "You can keep this shirt by the way."

Alex walked in the bedroom and went to the dresser and pulled out a long sleeved gray shirt and tossed it towards Tony. Tony caught it with his good hand and swiftly put it on.

"Don't you think you should get that scratch on your cheek fixed as well?" Tony asked as he smoothed out the shirt.

"Huh, oh no I got this a while ago. Before I even came out here," Alex said as he barely touched his cheek with his left hand. Feeling the two slightly curved lines that were covered in his blood.

"If you say so..."

"It may, or may not fit. But that's all I got." Alex shrugged, referring to the shirt he gave Tony.

"It fits fine. A little tight, though, but you're skinny, so no wonder."

Alex had to stop himself from stating 'bite me', and stalking out of the cabin completely. But if he did that, he would be putting not only himself, but also Tony and Ziva in danger. Now that he thought about it, what were they hiding from anyway?

"You do have food here, right?" Tony asked, looking at Alex worried.

"Of course..." he trailed off, not so sure of himself. Then he remembered all the processed food under the island.

"Got anything good?"

No longer than five minutes later, Alex was standing in front of the gas stove. He lit a match, set the flame, and covered it with a small pot. "Do you want anything to drink?" he asked Tony, who sat at the island on one of the old stools.

"Yeah, what are you making?"

"Ramen," Alex told him before he went to the fridge and took out five waters. He set them down and grabbed two packets of ramen from underneath the island.

Tony grabbed a water for himself, then took another and chucked it at Ziva, who caught it with a glare.

"You're welcome, Ziva," Tony said and gave her a smirk.

"I don't recall saying thank you Tony." She opened the water anyway and drank it.

"It was unspoken, but don't worry, Ziva, I caught it." Tony winked at her before turning back around, afraid he would start something more dangerous.

Alex had poured the other water bottles in the pot, and finished off what little was left in the fifth bottle. He grabbed two candles, and lit them, making the kitchen part seem less hidden.

He saw the flash of blue from the ice pack he had left in the sink and thought it'd be best to leave it there for the time being. He might need it later on. He messed with the gas dial, watching the flame spark to life, then go quiet again.

"So Tony, you never did tell me why you guys were here?" Alex questioned.

"Well umm," Tony looked over at Ziva, who in turn looked at Alex, who smiled just the slightest.

Alex raised his hand in surrender. "You don't have to tell me, you guys can stay here until the morning. But don't go asking me questions, and expecting answers."

"Hey, we're government. So technically if the reason called for it, we can do just about anything we want. And that means questioning you," Tony told him.

"You can do anything you want to. However you're not getting answers out of me until you tell me exactly why you are here in the first place," Alex said. "Don't you think it's rather weird for two government agents to come running to a cabin in the middle of the woods? In a harsh storm? Bleeding profusely? And then demand the host, in this case that would be me, answer questions?"

Tony was at a loss, and Ziva didn't know how much they were required to give a way. A boy who helped them out, was still a citizen and therefore couldn't be told the mission they just slimly ran safely from.

However Alex didn't find it weird or strange at all. After all he can recall a few times where he and Ben had been in a similar situation before, though they found their own safe houses instead of barging into someone else's. Now that Alex thought about it, they did seem rather shocked when they saw him.

And the reason wasn't because he had a gun either. It was as if they weren't expecting anyone to be there. And really no one should have, what are the odds of someone living in a small cabin in the middle of the woods then have two government agents come out of no where.

Well not out of nowhere, because Alex practically came out of nowhere to save them, and then quickly hide in the shadows only to result in walking here, to the safe house he was assigned to. Alex wouldn't put it past a few government officials, namely Blunt, to confuse safe houses, thus this occurrence happening.

Yet before Alex could ask Tony or Ziva, he found himself reaching towards the sink just in time for the sound of knocking to echo throughout the cabin.

* * *

><p>AN: Now that you have read chapter two, give me your thoughts? Review! Thanks for reading, and if you reviewed last chapter, and did not get a thank you contact me so I can fix that. :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Here is chapter three of _Cabin Secrets_ and I would like to start out with thanking everyone who reviewed. :) Also regarding my _Coincidence_ story, please bear with me...it is a slow process for me to write and for that I apologize, though the chapter will get finished. When has yet to be determined, thank you for being paitent. This story is in full bloom, it has one more chapter left, then it is over. Over! My first multi-chapter story, complete. Though it isn't that long, I still smile knowing I accomplished something. I'm going to stop rambling and let you get on to the story.

HUGE thank you to my beta: NightmareWorld. Couldn't have done it without her!

Have fun reading! ^^

* * *

><p>"Are you alright McGee?" Gibbs asked as he looked at McGee, who was sitting on a log. They were in the woods keeping a look out for the cabin.<p>

Actually the safe house they were assigned. After they broke up the drug dealings, which ended in a full out gun war, they all were supposed to go to the cabin and spend the night before Vance got them out of there. They were losing terribly, and Gibbs was sure they were going to have to retreat, until the other side's members started slowly disappearing.

Gibbs' team had no clue who was helping them, but they didn't question the sudden help, just continued to fight the enemy. Who ever this mysterious person was, the team was in their debt. Without them showing up when they did, Gibbs didn't want to think about what could have happened.

Once it was over, with the last of the enemy slowly fading away, Gibbs' ordered the wounded towards the safe house. So Tony and Ziva went in the woods, in search for aid, while he and McGee tried to find any living enemies. Mostly their search was focused on the mystery person who saved their lives.

But after turning over every dead person around, and scouting the nearby area, they knew the person had vanished just as fast as they had come. Gibbs then told McGee that they would head out, and keep a look out for the man that saved their lives.

McGee had a little scratch on his arm from a tree, and a few bruises, but other than that he was just out of breath. McGee sighed and got up, whiping his face free of rain water, only to have it soaked again.

"Let's go find that house," Gibbs told him as he continued walking. McGee followed close behind him, all the tree branches on the forest floor forgotten and trampled on.

"Uhh, boss; you do know where this save house is, right?" McGee asked as he stepped by Gibbs.

"Yes, it should be coming up here soon."

McGee nodded, and scrunched his face together as hail pellets hit it. "You suppose Tony and Ziva made their way to it already?"

"I hope so," Gibbs said. "Although if Tony were leading it might be difficult for them to find it. Then again, it is in the middle of nowhere, so it shouldn't be too hard to find."

"That's reassuring, I guess," McGee said.

The two of them walked in silence, the storm buzzing in their ears, until Gibbs stopped and looked through a shrub. "It should be through here..." He shoved the bush aside and stepped through.

A small cabin was in the middle of a clearing. It looked old and worn down, on its last peg but somehow still managing to stand. Gibbs nodded his head towards it. "This is it. The secret cabin we were assigned to."

* * *

><p>Tony and Ziva reacted as they would have under stressful, unpredictable situations. Both withdrawing their guns, they proceeded to take aim at the cabin door. It cracked open, and then a foot pushed it open the rest of the way. From Ziva's position on the couch she saw who it was that opened the door.<p>

She sighed and laid her gun on the coffee table, next to the one they took from Alex. "Hello Gibbs."

Tony smirked, and sat his gun back on the smooth granite. "You guys take a wrong turn or something? What kept you?"

Gibbs stepped into the cabin, with McGee in tow, and surveyed the room. McGee came in, and shut the door, preventing any other rain from coming in. Gibbs stopped looking when he set his sight lingered to Alex. He raised his gun and his emotions showed on his face as a mixture of shock and anger.

In front of him was a young man-no not a young man, a kid. The teenager was roughly 5' 5" and stood next to the stove. He had on a gray shirt and was inconveniently pointing the gun in Gibbs' face.

"Who's he?" Gibbs questioned, with a raised eyebrow. Referring to the kid, who wasn't a part of his team.

"Who-oh," Tony said as he looked over at Alex. "Well, this here is Alex. He lives here."

"He lives here?" McGee questioned, standing off to the side, opposite of Ziva, gun at his side, but ready to fire in case something happened.

"Yep, he reacted the same way when we came in," Tony told them. He stared at the gun in Alex's hands, and then glanced at the coffee table. "You have another gun?"

"Yes," was the short and to the point response.

"Stand down," Gibbs told him.

Alex thought for a moment, every moral he had been taught. Or learned over time, was telling him not let his guard down. Glancing over at Tony for reassurance, he said, "its okay Alex. He's our boss."

Another moment of thinking went by. Tony had brought up his gun again, and gently laid his hand on the surface in front of him. "Come on kid, you're at a losing battle. And plus it wouldn't be worth it, so just put it down."

Alex grunted and slowly put his arm down, watching Gibbs do the same. "I'm going to need all of you guys' identifications. Nothing against NCIS, but I highly doubt your all assigned here. Plus I need to make sure you're the real deal, so I can get benefits. I'm not running for free you understand?"

Tony pulled out his ID, as did Ziva. McGee took a little longer than them but he got it out anyway. Tony walked over and grabbed their ID's. He handed them over to Alex, and when he reached for them he pulled them back.

"Hand over that gun, don't need you blowing your foot off," Tony told him as he held the badges in one hand, while his other was up for offering.

Alex forced back a sigh and just breathed deeply. He wanted to tell Tony that he needed that gun. They had no clue who could randomly pop in next, and from the looks of how things have been going-it could be a few more. But they were government, and he didn't know if he held a higher position than they did, after all they were solely based on Naval Investigations. So he had no clue why they were getting involved in gangs in the middle of nowhere.

However they could easily ask him the same question, being in a different country after all. But he decided that he would be the better man and let them stay here for the night, even though he should kick them out, after all he was there first. Then again he could always ask for a little vacation from Blunt, no doubt that he was the one that screwed this all up in the first place. However he wouldn't bet on getting a vacation from Blunt, ever.

So he decided the best thing to do would be to let them stay here, leave in the morning, and never bring this up again. It sounded like a good, plausible plan.

Alex turned the safety back on and set the gun on the island. He took their ID's and laid them out in front of him. Anthony DiNozzo was the Senior Field Agent. He looked similar to his picture. Alex glanced up at Tony and took in his image.

His hair had definitely gotten longer, and he had a little scrapes here and there. But the thing that Alex noticed the most was his eyes. They were a deep brown and the dark circles under them almost blended in to his skin, not being as definite if he had lighter eyes.

Alex closed his ID and slid it to him. "You need to rest, looks like you haven't slept in day's."

"Hhmm, well that's what you get when you're on the job," Tony replied.

Alex looked at Ziva's one next. Ziva David, Probationary Agent***.**And glancing at Ziva, she looked pretty much the same, though she had gotten a hair cut, but Alex also noticed she was tense. Something that he eventually got over with, but it can still occur. He closed her ID and set it off to the side.

"You need to relax. You're really tense," Alex told her as he opened up McGee's badge.

He took one look at it, raised an eyebrow then shut it. He threw it at McGee, who caught it and gave him a confused look.

Ales just shrugged, wincing a little at the pain flaring in his shoulder. "You just need overall help. My guess would be, Tony himself?" Alex turned towards Tony.

"What happened?" McGee asked as he opened his ID. His emotions showed on his face, the pink that tinted his cheeks and his pupils dilating, trying to process what he was seeing. "You want to explain that Tony?"

Tony smirked, "Ah well you know when we were on that one plane for like hours? Well you fell asleep, and I kept poking you -honestly you sleep like a rock-so I kept myself entertained."

McGee grunted and frowned. "You owe me a new ID. This is sharpie!"

"What did Tony do now?" Ziva asked curiously.

McGee passed her the badge while Tony explained how it could have been worse. "Hey it could have been that picture, just on your actual face. I actually thought you got away pretty much unharmed."

Ziva tried to stop her laughter as she saw the picture. He was right when he said it was sharpie. It was McGee alright, except he had a mustache and a goatee. He had a ring around his eye, clown hair, and one of his teeth had been colored in. But the thing that stood out was his name. Timothy McGee had been crossed out and above that the word "Probie" was written.

Ziva giggled and handed the badge back to McGee. "Oh I'm sorry McGee, but you have to admit that that's funny."

"Oh yes, har-har, it's hilarious," McGee said as he glared at Tony and pocketed his badge. "What time did you guys get here?"

"Not too long ago, about an hour or so," Tony told him as he messed with Alex's other gun.

Alex had turned back around and finished up the ramen. He turned the stove off and put the noodles in a bowl. Grabbing a fork, he handed them both to Tony. "You guys have been here for an hour and a half." He checked his watch.

Tony nodded and ate the food in front of him. Gibbs stepped closer and took a seat next to Tony. "So who are you again?"

"A camper." Alex started to clean the pot with lots of water and a dab of soap.

"More specifics," Gibbs said. "How about a name, age, and why you're out here in the first place?"

"Well, I'll give you my name when you hand over your ID. As far as you're concerned, I'm old enough to be out here, by myself. I really don't think you're in the position to be asking that last question. After all, this is _my _cabin you're staying in."

Gibbs slid his ID across the granite. "Where are your parents? And you do realize we're government. In case you do anything wrong, we're going to have to arrest you. The charges are already up to possession of two fire arms."

Alex looked at Gibbs' ID. Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Senior Special Agent in Charge. His picture looked the same, so Alex closed the badge and handed it back to him.

"Name?"

"Alex," he said as he put the pot away.

"All right Alex...do you have a last name?" Gibbs asked.

"Of course," he told them. He leaned up against the sink and watched in somewhat disgust as Tony swallowed the noodles, not even chewing.

"Want to elaborate on that?" Gibbs questioned.

"Not really, that's all you're getting out of me," Alex told him as he lit another candle and set it next to the sink. He glanced at the watch on his wrist, with the light illuminating from the candle reflected off of the shiny glass. The hands were on eleven and forty. Alex sighed. So little time before he had to leave, though he knew six hours of sleep were better than none. However he wanted to stay up; with all these people in this small of a cabin, it just didn't feel right. Yet he couldn't deny that he was somewhat tired after staying up for who knows how long. He lost track after the hours blended into one fight to stay on guard.

He supposed he should go to sleep. Perhaps he could stay up until everyone went to sleep. Then take a nap, wake up before dawn, when he would leave before they woke up. Then they couldn't question anything, and it would be over. Nothing about the cabin would be brought up, because he would never see these agents again.

Alex went over towards the door. "Is this all of you guys?"

"Yes, this is our team," Ziva told him from her position on the couch.

"Were you expecting anyone else," Gibbs asked.

"Not that I know of. Then again, I wasn't expecting you guys either." Alex then turned all the locks on the door. He tested the knob, and when it wouldn't move he set his sights on the alarm system. He opened the panel and typed in the code. The light on the side turned green and he nodded to himself, satisfied with the protection the cabin had came with.

"This cabin has some specific features a normal one wouldn't have," Gibbs told him. "Is there any reason for it?" Of course his team knew the truth that this was a safe house, thus needing all the standard protection equipment a normal cabin won't have. Though if this kid lived here, or camping as he said, then didn't he think of it as suspicious that the cabin had all of these features?

"Eh, my Uncle is a _very_paranoid person," Alex told him as he stood next to the door. "I guess some of it rubbed off on to me." Alex congratulated himself at avoiding lies, and just stretching the truth. However thin it became, it was better than a lie; not to mention better from the full blown truth.

"We should head for bed," Tony cut in. "Where are we all going to sleep?"

Alex sighed. He knew Blunt made this mistake. It was his fault five people had to spend the night in a tiny cabin in the middle of nowhere. Alex would make sure he never heard the end of it. "I have some things in the closet, a few sleeping bags and a chair. But besides that, there's the couch and I have a day bed."

Tony nodded. "Ziva you can have the couch. McGee can have a bed, boss you can have the other. Alex you can take the chair, I'll grab a sleeping bag."

Everyone opened their mouths to protest, but Alex got there first.

"Not happening," Alex told him. "My house, my rules. Ziva and Tony can take the bedroom. Gibbs can have the couch, McGee you can have the chair. I'll take the sleeping bag," he told them before adding, "Good you agree with me." Before they could say anything he was off in the bedroom.

Alex rummaged through the empty closet in the dark. He knew he should have grabbed a candle, but honestly it shouldn't be this hard to find a sleeping bag and a chair. Especially if the closet was practically bare. It just showed how much sleep he really needed.

Finding the chair quickly he grabbed it and set it behind him. Yet before it could touch the ground it was snatched out of his hands. He turned around to see Tony passing the chair to Ziva, and her taking it out of the room. Alex could make out a smirk on Tony's face.

"You take the bed. It is yours after all," he told Alex.

Alex shook his head and grabbed the sleeping bag that was on the floor. "Tony you look like you need it the most. No offense but you look like shit, my regards to who lost that battle."

"I agree with you there. Then again it looks like you need the sleep too."

Alex momentarily shrugged, then stopped. For not only the pain, but the fact that Tony couldn't see his movements. So instead he told him his thoughts. "Nah, I can sleep on the floor. After all I'm a teenager, I can handle it."

"But-"

"Tony," Alex said. "Do you want to sleep outside?"

Silence filled the bedroom, and the only noise was the obvious rain and hail. A stroke of lightning went by, making the room seem brighter for a second, followed by a bang of thunder.

"I thought not," Alex said and closed the closet door as he walked towards the dresser.

"What are you doing?" Tony questioned.

Alex didn't say anything he just threw a few blankets at him. "It's cold out, and the power's out. That means we have no heat. A simple alternative is blankets. If you question me about not having enough blankets, you will be sleeping outside."

Tony closed his mouth and followed closely behind Alex as he made his way into the living room. Alex threw McGee a blanket, who was sitting in the chair. He set another one on the couch where Gibbs would be sleeping.

Alex took the last blanket in his hands for himself. He set the blanket and sleeping bag on the floor next to the coffee table. He then made his way to the small kitchen and started to extinguish the flames from the candles. Grabbing the only lit candle, he turned around to find nothing on the ground. He glanced up at McGee, who had gotten comfortable in the chair.

"He and Ziva went to the bedroom. And Gibbs went to grab the first aid kit, didn't realize he got shot on the side," McGee told him.

Alex nodded, and took one final last look at the door before heading towards the hallway. He ran into Gibbs on the way to the bedroom. Standing in silence, their faces lit up from the candle light, they walked past each other without speaking.

Kicking the door open to the bedroom he saw that Ziva was on the top bed, sleeping. Tony was standing off to the side, fumbling in the dark. Alex set the candle on top of the dresser and looked at the sleeping arrangements.

"Why did you move my things in here?" he questioned as Tony climbed into the bottom bed.

"There were two windows in the living room, and that door. Those are huge problems for drafts, so I moved you in here. There's enough room in here for all of us, it doesn't hurt anything."

Alex decided that trying to fight it would be a losing battle, so he just dealt with it. Climbing into the sleeping bag he turned towards Tony.

"Should I leave that candle on, or prevent a fire before hand and blow it out," Alex asked.

"Nah, leave it burning. It should be fine," Tony said before he added, "Night Alex."

"Night Tony."

Alex closed his eyes but found himself opening them up not long after when something hit his face. Alex jerked up and found a blanket on his lap.

"What's this?" he asked Tony.

"A blanket," he elaborated. "I'm hot, you take it."

Alex knew for a fact that Tony was lying. It was about fifty degrees, if that, inside the cabin. He had to be cold; he only had the bedding that was on the bed in the first place. Which wasn't very much, Alex knew that for a fact, sleeping in that bed only hours prior.

Alex sighed and lay back down, minding his hurt shoulder. Wrapping the blanket around him he closed his eyes before saying, "Thanks."

* * *

><p>AN: Now that you have read chapter three, give me your thoughts? Review yes? Thanks for reading, I really appriciate it. There will be one more chapter left, then the story is finished! Thank you guys for all the support! :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hey guys, this is chapter four of: Cabin Secrets. Wanted to thank all the people out there who read this, but also reviewed. You guys make me smile like a dork each time I get a review. And for that I thank you guys, more than you can imagine. Regards to my beta: NightmareWorld. It has been a blast working with her. She kept me going, and gave me words of inspiration.

On to the story!

* * *

><p><em>The sun was shining brightly. Warming the cool sand to the touch; Tony laid on the beach. Relaxing and wiggling his toes every now and again, he silently thanked Gibbs for letting them take a vacation.<em>

_However, he could have left Probie there at the airport. But no, Ziva wouldn't let him, saying: '_It is good bonding time' _right...the most normal bonding time Tony and McGee got was on the plane, when McGee got Tony back for doodling on his ID. Though this time Tony got a face full of marker, and had no way of knowing about it until they stepped off the plane._

_Tony grunted when someone punched his arm. He waved his hand mumbling, that he wanted to sleep. If they wouldn't leave him alone then something bad was going to happen. Another kick to his arm, followed by: "Tony, wake up."_

_Well he didn't want to wake up just yet, he was dead tired. Despite the ton of sleep he got on the plane, it wasn't enough. He just wanted to crawl under a rock and sleep for the rest of his life. But this person obviously had different plans._

_"Tony, get up!" the voice whispered urgently._

_He was just about to lift his head from the towel and yell at them to leave him be and do more productive things. But this voice was very persistent._

_"TONY!" the whisper was right in his ear._

Tony jerked up in bed, going to shout at the person who did that, only to have his mouth covered.

His eye's flickered over to Ziva, who was still sleeping. Looking at the hand, he traced it to Alex. He raised his eyebrows in confusion.

Alex put a finger to his lips and slowly let go of Tony's mouth. "Someone's here."

It was a small whisper, but Tony heard it anyway. His pupils dilated and he stuck his hand out to wake up Ziva. She got up without complaint, though she wanted to know what was happening.

Tony told her softly and they both got up quietly. Alex watched the door the whole time, though he couldn't see it very well because the candle had gone out. However he was awake now, that little sleep did him good. Yet when he heard footsteps on leaves, he knew something wasn't right.

Tony pulled out two guns from under his pillow, and Ziva produced her own. Tony glanced at the second gun and briefly looked at Alex. He held out his hand for one, waiting for Tony to give it to him.

Tony was having a mental battle with himself. Part of him wanted to hand over his extra gun. That way Alex could have something to protect himself with. However one the other hand, he didn't want Alex to kill anyone, or himself for that matter.

He was about to decide when the beeping of the alarm went off. Alex made the decision for him and grabbed one of the guns. Headed for the door and made it into the hallway before Tony registered what had happened.

Tony looked at Ziva, and she looked at the door. They both rushed out the bedroom door and down the slim hallway before they ran into a sight Tony wouldn't forget. Alex, standing in front of the door, with the gun drawn. He also had someone standing mere feet from him; they also had their gun trained on Alex's head.

Tony and Ziva came up behind Alex. Gibbs and McGee were also awake, no doubt from the shrill of the alarm. That was still buzzing, much to Tony's displeasure. The guy with the gun trained on Alex spoke, "Name."

Gibbs broke in, "NCIS, put down the gun."

"Name," the guy repeated more forcefully and he added pressure to Alex's cheek. Where his gun was positioned.

"AR1005743H72," Alex rambled off not letting his eyes linger from the person who hid in the shadows.

The person that came in closed the door with a foot. It banged against the hinges, but no one noticed. He sighed and lowered his gun, then hugged Alex.

Alex stiffened, and then slowly hugged back. Tony was very confused at the turn of events, though it was Ziva who voiced her thoughts first.

"Did I miss something?"

Tony shook his head and lowered his gun slightly.

"Uhh, Alex. Do you know this person?" McGee asked.

Tony glanced at McGee from across the room, and noticed he couldn't see him. The room was pitch black without any candles. He could only see a few feet in front of him.

"Yeah, this is Ben," Alex said as he let Ben go from the hug and stepped away to turn the alarm off. Alex typed the code in while he talked, "How did you know I was out here?"

"Jones contacted me and said that you were late, and to send back up. What happened?" Ben asked Alex.

"I got held up." Alex glanced at the rest of the people in the room as he turned off the alarm.

"I tried to call you ten times, where's your phone?"

"I lost it, but I still have my gun." Alex held it up. He then hit the light switch, and the lamp in the corner flickered on. "Even if I did manage to have my phone, the reception out here sucks."

"So why are you guys out here in the first place?" Gibbs asked.

"Oh, well umm." Ben glanced at Alex, who elaborated.

"They are government, NCIS, Naval Criminal Investigative Services."

"Well Alex, how did you manage to find four American Agents?" Ben questioned.

"This time it wasn't my fault. Blame Blunt, he sent me on this mission without briefing me first. So I get here, and turns out this is also the safe house for them," Alex said as he went over to the fridge and opened it up.

"Whoa, wait a second," Tony spoke up. "You guys are in government too?"

"From the sound of it, not in America?" McGee guessed as he stood next to the lamp.

"Yes, we work for MI6. British Military Intelligence Services," Ben said as he caught the water Alex threw at him.

"How old are you again?" Ziva raised an eyebrow at Alex.

"Old enough," Alex told them.

"Old enough for what? You are not old enough to be in the government business," Gibbs told him.

"That is none of your concern," Ben told him. "By the way, why are you guys here anyway?"

"This was our safe house. We got assigned to it, but Alex was already here when we arrived," Gibbs told Ben.

"Well if Alex would have been on time then you would have had it to yourselves," Ben looked at Alex. "What did happen?"

"Well like I said, I got held up and the boss didn't like me so...one thing lead to another and I ended up in the woods. Where I found these guys," Alex told Ben.

"Wait, what was your mission again? I thought you were supposed to deal with those drug dealers," Ben questioned.

"That was the mission, until they got suspicious and tried to kill me. Don't worry though, I got them first." Alex leaned his elbows on the island. "That's when I found this NCIS team. Just so happened that the drug dealers I dealt with were going to cooperate with their," Alex gestured to Gibbs, "druggies, however, when they found them dead; they weren't too happy. So they took it out on the first object- in this case, team- they found."

"Wait...so you were in the woods with us?" McGee questioned.

"Yes, though you guys did the most work. I popped in when it started then left when the numbers decreased."

Ben sighed and rubbed his face with his free hand. "Only you, Alex, would get caught up in a fight that wasn't yours to start with. Now there's this whole mess that Blunt isn't going to be happy with."

"What was I supposed to do...walk in the middle of things and say 'oh stop shooting, civilian passing by' then keep on walking as if nothing happened? What if one of them got killed?" Alex shook his head. "That's not how things should work. For the record though, this whole safe house mishap is Blunt's fault. So by all means when you see him next tell him for me."

"Wouldn't have thought a kid, no offense, would be the person to save our sorry asses," Tony told Alex. "Thanks."

Alex nodded. "Not a problem, Tony. However, you guys did get ruffed up a bit."

"Yeah, and what about you?" Gibbs asked.

"Me? Oh, I'm fine," Alex told them.

"Alex, you are such a bad liar when it comes to your own heath," Ben told him with a small shake of his head. "Then where did those cuts on your cheek come from? I know for a fact they weren't there when you left last month."

"Well he obviously got angry when he realized I wasn't who I told him. He punched me, and then screwed up my shoulder along with my knee," Alex said.

Ben nodded, then stepped around the counter to look at his partner. "Is it broken?"

Alex took a surprisingly large step back. "Ben, I am fine. Of course it's not broken, I'm walking on it."

"A broken limb hasn't stopped you from walking before," Ben told him.

"That was my hand and a few broken ribs. My legs, however, were in perfect condition," Alex elaborated.

"All right, but we are going to stop at St. Dominic's when we get back."

"What, no Ben. You are over exaggerating." He waved his hand around.

"Alex...We will go see Snake then, he will fix you up," Ben smiled. "Your choice, Snake, or the hospital."

Alex opened his mouth to protest, then closed it, thinking. He made up his mind fairly quickly. "Err, hospital," he told Ben then added on, "However, I have things I need to get done. So we can't stay there for hours on end just to receive some aspirin that we already have at the house."

"It's a deal," Ben told him.

"So, are you two related?" Ziva asked.

Alex glanced at Ben, "Err..."

"I am Alex's guardian," Ben told them.

Alex was glad Ben said it for him. It wasn't that Alex didn't like being in Ben's care, though it was hard to get over the fact that Jack had left. He was getting used to the fact of waking up in a different room, located on a different block. It was just surreal that she was gone, and he could have stopped it. After a particular long mission, that lasted a few months and then some, he came home. Which was not the way he left it.

It was trashed. Things were scattered about, chairs overturned, but no Jack in sight. Going directly to MI6 he demanded to know where Jack was. Jone's told him they were sorry but someone had broken in searching for him. They ruffed Jack up a bit, a few bruises and cuts, but nothing the hospital couldn't fix.

After that experience happened Jack was emotionally disturbed, and went back to America immediately. Broken and battered, Alex threatened to quit the spying business. To say Blunt was mad, well, that's the understatement of the year. Blunt retorted quite forward that he would make Alex's life hell if he quit.

That meant no schooling, no job-what-so-ever, and not to mention no income. So Alex stepped up to the plate and made some own conditions as well. One of them was Jack. They could not contact her ever, if they even tried to he would go to America and inform them of all the things MI6 has done. With a few days of work, and the help from Smithers, he had all the information he needed to take them down easily.

The next condition was his school. Alex requested that he would be home schooled. In the long run, it would be easier. His decision was that they give him a flat. He would pay for it, but after his next mission he wanted his uncle's money, as well as money from his previous missions.

He never knew one mission could pay off so many things. Like his flat for example. So a month later Alex found himself in a huge flat with no one to talk too. Until Ben showed up one day, telling him they had a mission together. That mission, as all the others, was a success. Though they were in the hospital for a few day's, everything seemed fine. It was, until Alex had to go back to his flat.

It's not that he didn't like being alone, because he did. It was the awful silence that floated throughout the flat. It was so unbelievable that Jack had gotten attacked because of him. Then out of nowhere Ben showed up, wanting a place to stay.

So Ben then lived with Alex, or Alex lived with Ben. Either way they were now a 'family'.

"What happened to your parents?" McGee asked.

"Dead," Alex told them.

A small silence filled the room with the rain was still heavily pouring from the sky as the roof wasn't that insulated. Tony was surprised the roof held up at all in a storm such as this.  
>"I thought they left you here for camping?" Ziva told him.<p>

"Yeah, that's not at all true," Alex told her, not sounding sorry or disappointed in the least.

"If you're in MI6," McGee said. "Then why not just tell us why you were here in the first place?"

Alex sighed and ran his good hand through his hair. "I didn't know for sure if you guys were the real deal. Honestly, though, I was going to leave here before any of you woke up."

"Why were you going to leave?" Tony asked confused.

"Like I told Ben, I have things to do. This mission has gone on long enough. I would have gone home after that little war in the woods, however, this is America. I live in Europe, so it would have been a hassle to even try to make it to an airport with the state I was in. So I came here, crashed for an hour, then got up again to deal with you two," Alex said, referring to Tony and Ziva.

"What's so important that you have to leave so early?" Gibbs asked.

"I have a test I need to study for," Alex told them.

"You have a test?" Tony questioned. "When you're out here fighting for your country, you are thinking about the test you have to study for?"

"Yep," Alex brushed off. He took the gun in his hands and retrieved the forgotten ice pack he had left in the sink. He glanced at the gun and slipped it into the open end of the blue package. Opening the freezer he threw the ice pack, holding the gun, into the back. It hit the back with a small thump, and he shut the door.

"I'm ready whenever you are, Ben," Alex told him.

"Why don't you just stay here," McGee said.

"I've already been gone for too long," Alex told McGee, before glancing at Ben. "I was away, what...four weeks?"

"Six," Ben corrected.

"Oh right." Alex turned back to McGee. "I was away for 'six' weeks. I want to go back to my life."

'_As long as it lasts'_,' Alex thought.

"Are you guys going to be okay out here?" Ben asked Gibbs' team.

"We will be fine, but I agree with McGee," Gibbs said. "Why don't you sleep for a few hours before you go?"

"If we leave now, we should get home before dinner," Ben told him.

Tony nodded as it made sense to him.

"I would like it if you kept this on the down low," Alex told them.

"What's the 'down low?" Ziva asked.

"It means don't mention it," Tony told her.

"This whole thing never happened," Ben stated.

"So you aren't going to tell you boss about this?" Gibbs said.

"He shouldn't be interested in it anyway," Alex told him. "However, if he did Ben will take care of it." Alex glanced at Ben. "You will take care of it, right?"

Ben nodded, "Sure Alex. I'll take care of it, like I take care of your paper work."

Alex smirked. "Thanks Ben."

He nodded and dug his hand into his pocket. He fished out his keys and jingled them. "Where's your car at?" he asked Alex.

"Um, somewhere on the side of the road," he told Ben.

Ben glanced at him and shook his head. "Yet you wonder why Blunt never gives you one."

"Yes, I do actually. The car's he loans out to me and not to mention the key's to safe houses," Alex told him. "How does he expect the house to be 'safe' if I can break into it?"

"You broke into this cabin?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah," Alex told him.

"Gosh Alex. I can't take you anywhere anymore," Ben shook his head with a smirk on his face.

"That was not my fault," Alex explained. "I never had a key in the first place. So how else was I supposed to get in?"

"I don't know, but you shouldn't have broken into the safe house."

"Right," Alex told him. He snatched the keys out of Ben's hand and made his way towards the door. "You think about that one while you're walking home." Alex opened the door and walked out before closing it again.

"Alex," Ben shouted as he darted after him.

"Chill Ben," Alex smirked as he stood on the porch. The rain, though lighter than before, coated Alex and the ground around him. "I wouldn't leave you. After all you did waste your time to come up here and get me."

"You can't get rid of me that easily Alex," Ben told him as he grabbed the keys from his hand. "Let's go."

Alex nodded and let Ben take the lead, and followed soon after. He walked down the steps before turning and glancing over his shoulder. He saw Gibbs' team standing in the slim doorway of the cabin.

"This cabin is also a secret. So don't mention it. Ever," Alex told them.

Tony nodded his head. "Good luck kid."

Alex smirked and turned back around. Making his way through the blend of branches until he was out of sight.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Months Later<strong>

"Get up DiNozzo," Gibbs said as he threw a box onto Tony's desk. He was sleeping in his chair.

The box hit Tony's desk with a thump and he jerked up in his chair. "Hey boss, what kept you?"

"Got mail," Gibbs said as he set a letter down on Ziva's desk before throwing a small envelope at McGee, who barely caught it.

Gibbs sat in his chair and looked at his own large envelope.

"Err, boss?" Tony asked looking wearily at the box on his desk. "What's with the sudden presents? Christmas isn't until a few months."

"Not sure Tony. Vance got these a day ago. In a huge box labeled, 'Gibbs' Team'. He gave it to me today."

"Are they safe to open?" McGee asked as he paused his game and looked at the envelope he was given.

"Yes," Gibbs said as he watched Tony poke the box on top of his desk. "They went through Vance's personal mail. Which meant it was searched before it ended on his desk."

"Why would it be given through him, and not to us?" Ziva asked.

"No clue, but I'm opening mine," Tony said as he tore the tape off of the box.

McGee shrugged and opened his. A letter fell out onto his desk. He picked it up and opened it.

_Timothy McGee_

_Use this present as a weapon of choice. Don't let Tony boss you around. Take some action and get revenge. Take a picture as evidence._

_Mysterious Man_

McGee frowned and thought about the letter. It didn't give the proper address and it had no signature. He shifted through the envelope and something fell from it.

He looked down at the thing that dropped. It rolled back and forth, but he saw the shape of it. It was a marker. He picked it up, and saw the side said 'Sharpie'. He smiled and glanced at Tony, who was ripping the tape off of his box.

Tony threw the sides away to reveal another box wrapped in plastic. A letter was off to the side of it. Tony eyed it but ignored the letter and ripped open the plastic. He stared at the contents, twenty plus bowls of ramen.

Tony smirked as he read the label, recognizing the noodles which he had eaten only once before.

"Yes!" he said as he grabbed the letter. "I could live off of this stuff. Just what I needed too, my stomach was growling."

Smirking, he opened up the letter as he silently read:

_Tony DiNozzo_

_Wipe that stupid smirk off your face. You're lucky this even got sent to you on time. It was made in Japan after all. Yes, I agree with you, this is the best ramen ever made. Don't eat it all at once, or you will be sick. However, if you happen to run out - no doubt you won't - you can call the number on the card and give them my name. Oh, and thanks again Tony._

_Mysterious Man_

Tony began to chuckle as he picked up the little note card that had fell out. It had the logo picture and the number beneath that. He pocketed that as he said, to no one in particular, "The kid knew exactly what to get me."

"Heh," McGee stilled a laugh. "Me too."

Ziva smirked as she glanced at the coupon that laid on her desk. It was for one relaxation day at a complimentary spa. Her letter had said:

_Ziva David_

_Equipped with this letter is a date to the spa. When I said you need to relax, I meant it. Take a day off somewhere and forget work for a few hours. Don't let the guys tease you, we all know you can take them._

_Mysterious Man_

"What did you get Ziva?" McGee asked.

"Oh nothing, you?" Ziva questioned.

"Eh, nothing much."

"Well I bet my ramen beat all of yours. Admit it, you wish you guys had this ramen right now! Sorry to disappoint, but I am not sharing," Tony demanded.

"No, that's all right Tony. You keep your ramen," McGee told him, plotting when he was going to use his 'gift'.

"Yes, Tony," Ziva said. "It would be no help to you if you gave away your ramen."

Tony nodded his head. "Glad we have came to an understanding." He looked over to Gibbs desk, where he had many things spread out.

"Whatcha got there boss?" Tony questioned as he peered over there.

"Nothing really," Gibbs replied as he set the letter aside. It had said:

_Leroy Jethro Gibbs_

_I want to say thank you. I talked to your director, and he said he had no knowledge of any occurrences that were a problem on your previous mission. I appreciate you keeping it to yourself, and your team too. That is why I decided to send all of these things, plus I know its nice getting something every once in a while. This is why I thought you could use what I sent you the most. Attached to this letter is a map. This map will have dots occurring in no particular pattern. The dots are safe houses that I have used before or SIS said I could use in the future. Aside from the map, there should be another small envelope. In that there should be exactly twenty keys, which happen to open the safe houses. Perhaps I will see you again, maybe not. I will let fate decide that, but regardless I wanted to give you and your team a token of my appreciation. _

_P.S. We are now even._

_Alexander John Rider_

"Do you think we will see the kid again?" Tony asked. "I wanted to thank him."

"No clue Tony," Gibbs said with a small smirk and shake of his head. "Not a clue."

* * *

><p>AN: GAHH! This is finally over, done, finished. Can't believe it. Even though it wasn't that long of a story, still makes me smile knowing I accomplished something! I decided to go back and find all the people who reviewed each chapter. These are the people who I thank very much: <strong>xDarklightx, yashendra2797, PartyPony2, Mainn, and Writer With Sprite.<strong> Thank you guys soo much, I couldn't have done it without you! Not to mention everyone else who has reviewed. You guys left me speachless when I found out I had 40 reviews for this story. **40 reviews!** You guys are the best! It has been a blast writing this, and for those of you thinking I should be updating my Coincidence story. It's err, getting there. Just bare with me please. Thanks!

This story, Cabin Secrets, is officailly finished!

Thank you guys!


End file.
